sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog CD
|Producent = Sonic Team |Wydawca = Sega |Data = Sega CD/Mega CD: * Japonia - 23 września 1993 * Ameryka Północna - 19 listopada 1993 * Europa - październik 1993 PC: * Japonia - 9 sierpnia 1996 * Ameryka Północna - 26 września 1996 * Europa - 3 października 1996 |Platformy = Sega CD, Sega Mega-CD, Microsoft Windows |Gatunek = Platformówka |Tryby = jednoosobowy |Języki = Angielski |Kontrolery = kontroler konsoli, klawiatura}} , często skracane do – gra platformowa z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Stworzona została przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę 23 września 1993 roku na dodatek do konsoli Sega Mega Drive - Sega CD. W grze zadebiutowali Metal Sonic oraz Amy Rose. Charakterystyczną cechą gry jest wykorzystanie podróży w czasie jako jednego z głównych elementów rozgrywki. Fabuła Co roku na niebie nad Never Lake, pojawia się Little Planet. Na Małej Planecie znajduje się siedem mistycznych kamieni pozwalających na podróże w czasie - Time Stones. Gdy Doktor Robotnik dowiaduje się o kamieniach i Małej Planecie, postanawia je zdobyć oraz zrobotyzować Planetę. Jakiś czas później, Sonic zmierza nad Never Lake, by obserwować przylot Planety. Gdy przez dłuższy czas się nie pojawia, Sonic zaczyna się rozglądać. W pewnym momencie zauważa ją na łańcuchu przykutym do góry. Po chwili z góry odpadają skały odsłaniając twarz Robotnika. Sonic domyśla się co mogło się stać i wyrusza na ratunek Małej Planecie. Tymczasem w Metallic Madness powstaje robotyczny Sonic. Rozgrywka Główne mechanizmy rozgrywki są niezmienione w stosunku do poprzednich gier. Zadaniem gracza jest przechodzenie kolejnych poziomów podzielonych na akty od lewej do prawej. W czasie rozgrywki, gracz może korzystać z różnych elementów rozgrywki - zarówno tych pomagających jak i utrudniających grę. Gracz steruje ruchami jeża Sonica. Może wykonywać Spin Dash oraz Super Peel Out, aby rozpędzić się w miejscu. Całkiem nowym elementem są podróże w czasie. Każdy poziom posiada swoje 4 linie czasowe, które różnią się między sobą stopniem ingerencji w środowisko oraz trudnością. Teraźniejsza wersja poziomu jest podstawową wersją poziomu, która pokazuje świat częściowo zajęty przez Eggmana. Tutaj pojawia się kilka cut-scenek, np. porwanie Amy. Przeszła wersja poziomu jest najczęściej w czasie powstawanie lub budowy. Zła przyszłość to świat kompletnie zmechanizowany, zaś dobra przyszłość to koegzystencja natury i technologii. Do podróży w czasie gracz musi użyć specjalnych tabliczek oraz prędkości jeża. Do wykonania skoku w przeszłość lub przyszłość, gracz musi dotknąć tabliczki, a następnie rozpędzić i utrzymać jeża w maksymalnej prędkości przez kilka sekund. Pobocznym zadaniem, wymaganym do odblokowania dobrego zakończenia, jest wywołanie dobrej przyszłości we wszystkich poziomach w grze. Gracz może to uczynić podróżując do przeszłości i niszcząc specjalne maszyny robotyzujące, które zostały umieszczone przez Robotnika celem szybszej robotyzacji. Alternatywnym sposobem jest zebranie wszystkich 7 Kamieni Czasu w specjalnych poziomach. W dobrym zakończeniu, Robotnik jest pozbawiony możliwości wpływu na Małą Planetę i jest zmuszony do porzucenia swoich planów jej robotyzacji. Postacie Główne postacie Inne postacie * Zwierzątka * Miles "Tails" Prower (cameo) Poziomy thumb|230px|Palmtree Panic, pierwszy poziom gry''Sonic the Hedgehog CD składa się z 7 poziomów podzielonych na 3 zony (akty). Każdy poziom posiada 4 linie czasowe. Podane tematyki dotyczą podstawowej wersji poziomu, czyli teraźniejszości. # Palmtree Panic – poziom o tematyce Green Hill. # Collision Chaos – poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. # Tidal Tempest – poziom o tematyce wodnej i starożytnych ruin. # Quartz Quadrant – poziom o tematyce podziemnej i przemysłowej. # Wacky Workbench – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej. # Stardust Speedway – poziom o tematyce miejskiej i mostu. # Metallic Madness – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej Ponadto, gracz może przejść 7 specjalnych poziomów, aby zebrać Kamienie Czasu. Przeciwnicy }} Bossowie thumb|230px|Boss poziomu Tidal Tempest (dobra przyszłość)Gracz walczy z bossami w każdym trzecim akcie poziomu. W większości, bossem jest Doktor Robotnik. * EGG-HVC-001 (Palmtree Panic) * Boss poziomu Collision Chaos * Boss poziomu Tidal Tempest * Boss poziomu Quartz Quadrant * Boss poziomu Wacky Workbench * Metal Sonic (Stardust Speedway) * Boss poziomu Metallic Madness (finałowy boss) Ścieżka dźwiękowa Sonic the Hedgehog CD znany jest z posiadania dwóch ścieżek dźwiękowych - japońsko-europejskiej oraz amerykańskiej. Fakt ten wynikł z wielu czynników, m.in. problemami z licencją. Gra jest pierwszą, która wykorzystuje utwory wokalne - Sonic Boom w wersji amerykańskiej oraz Sonic - You Can Do Anything i Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself w japońsko-europejskiej. Obie ścieżki posiadają wspólne utwory, którymi są motywy przeszłych wersji poziomów. Krytyka Sonic the Hedgehog CD spotkał się z pozytywnym odbiorem wśród krytyków. Chwalono m.in. układ i grafikę poziomów oraz wykorzystanie podróży w czasie. Gra często trafiała na szczyty rankingów dotyczących Sega CD. Wersja amerykańska zebrała gorsze noty ze względu na zmienioną muzykę. Inne wersje i porty Gra została wydana ponownie kilkukrotnie w mniej lub bardziej zmienionej formie. Pierwszym portem była wersja na PC z 1996 roku. Zawierała ona kilka drobnych zmian w stosunku do oryginału, lecz nie były one zbyt dostrzegalne. Gra pojawiła się także w Sonic Gems Collection w wersji na PC. W 2011 wydana została reedycja na wiele platform na nowym silniku. Reedycja z 2011 roku thumb|230px|Ikona reedycji na urządzenia mobilne W grudniu 2011 wydana została reedycja gry, stworzona przez Christiana Whiteheada i Simona Thornleya na autorskim, wieloplatformowym silniku "Retro Engine". Dodaje możliwość gry Tailsem, tryb panoramiczny oraz dodatkowe opcje i poprawki. Ciekawostki * Wszystkie nazwy poziomów są aliteracjami. * Jest to pierwsza gra z serii dostępna na PC, za sprawą wydania z 1996. * Jest to pierwsza gra umożliwiająca zapis rozgrywki. * Po raz pierwszy poziomy nie używają terminu "Zone". * Motyw robotyzacji Małej Planety powraca w Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. * W grze znajduje się 5 ukrytych obrazków, dostępnych po wpisaniu kodów w Sound Teście: ** Tails stojący przy samochodzie z napisem "See you next game" (FM40 PCM12 DA11) ** Sonic stylizowany na Batmana na tle zachmurzonego nocnego nieba (FM42 PCM04 DA21) ** Sonic, Metal Sonic i Doktor Robotnik stylizowani na muzyczną bandę "The Fastest DJ" (FM42 PCM03 DA01) ** Mały Sonic z dużymi oczami i napisem po japońsku (FM44 PCM11 DA09) ** Ekran z tłem pełnym małych Soniców z ludzkimi twarzami, wraz z napisem po japońsku "Zabawa jest nieskończona z Sega Enterprises. Majin." (FM46, PCM12, DA25). Ekran stał się źródłem kontrowersji, ze względu na dosyć mroczny klimat (którego dodaje amerykańska ścieżka dźwiękowa) oraz fakt, że podpis można przetłumaczyć jako "demon". W rzeczywistości jest to podpis jednego z twórców, Masato Nishimury, a sam ekran jest ochroną antypiracką. * Gra reprezentowana jest w Sonic Generations poprzez walkę z Metal Sonicem. * Nazwy badników są w większości japońskimi określeniami na zwierzęta, które przypominają. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Sega CD Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1993 roku Kategoria:PC